Far Away
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Songfic to Nickelback’s ‘Far Away.’ Harry has to go and fight in the war against Voldermort. After not hearing from Harry for months, Hermione wonders if he will come back. HarryHermione Please Review! Completed!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Summary:** Song-fic to Nickelback's 'Far Away.' Harry has to go and fight in the war against Voldermort. After not hearing from Harry for months, Hermione wonders if he will come back. HarryHermione Please Review!

**A/N: **This is my first song-fic. RxR

**Far Away**

"Hermione, you know that I have to go." Harry said while Hermione clung to him.

"I know Harry." Hermione said sadly.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late_

"It's just that I'm scared for you." Hermione sighed.

"I'm scared for me too, but I know that we'll be together soon."

"Before you leave, I have to tell you something." Hermione said. _'How can I tell my best friend that I'm in love with him?'_

"I have to tell you something too." Harry said with uncertainty.

_Who was I to make you wait? _

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

"You go first." Hermione said.

"Okay, well this is kinda hard to say, but um, well, I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but . . . . ." Harry said timidly.

"Come on Harry, you're going to go and fight Voldermort, and you can't tell me something so simple?" Hermione asked. _'Too bad mine can't be.'_

"It's not that simple." Harry said.

"Well then, what is it?" Hermione asked curiously. "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything."

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

"Potter, let's get a move on. I can't stand all of these mushy goodbyes." Draco Malfoy shouted from the door of the house that Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny shared. Yes, Draco Malfoy had switched sides. He was a spy for the good guys. Not only had he turned good, he was also dating Ginny Weasley.

"Just tell her that you love her, kiss, shag and move it." After saying this, Draco checked his watch. "We have just about enough time for you to kiss and get all mushy. Sorry, but we don't have enough time for anything else. Looks like you won't have time for your first shag."

When he saw the shocked looks on both of their faces, Draco knew that was his cue to leave.

"Uh, well, oh yeah, what's that you need love? Be right there!" He said hurriedly as he left before he was hexed to death.

Hermione and Harry were left staring at the closed door with shocked expressions on their faces.

Hermione was the first to talk, "Harry, is what he said true?"

He turned around slowly, trying to avoid a certain subject, and said, "Well, yeah, you know Draco, he doesn't like mushy goodbyes."

"You know what I mean Harry."

Harry began to look around, but then just decided to get it out.

"Well, yeah, Hermione, I love you. I always have." Harry said nervously. _'Somebody kill me, please, someone kill me. Hermione say something.'_

Harry looked up very slowly to see the expression on Hermione's face. He barely had a second to look before the person that he loved with all his heart, was in front of him, kissing _him._ At first, he was shocked, but he slowly began to kiss back. .

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

When they separated, Harry stared lovingly at Hermione. He felt that he could never have been happier than he was now.

Hermione broke the silence by saying, "I love you too Harry."

Harry broke out in a large grin and kissed her again.

"Potter, do you not get the concept of hurrying up? Let's go. Voldermort won't wait forever. I know that he'll only be in that location for a couple more hours, now move it." Draco said getting annoyed.

"Draco, leave them alone, they'll be done soon." Ginny said trying to lure her boyfriend away.

"Fine, but I'm warning you Potter, you better move it or you'll be dead before you even see Voldermort." Draco said warning Harry.

"I'll be there in a while Malfoy." Harry replied.

After Draco had left and closed the door, Harry turned to face Hermione again.

"I'm sorry that we can't see each other for a while, we can't even write to one another because it will be too risky. I promise that as soon as we're done, I will come back to you." Harry said truthfully.

"You better come back, Mr. Potter, because I don't think that I can live without you." Hermione said.

"I promise that I will." Harry said while pulling Hermione into a kiss.

When the broke apart, Harry reluctantly said, "I really should get going. Malfoy's going to have a cow if I don't leave soon." _'How could I ever leave my angel?'_

"Wait for me?"

"Always." Hermione answered.

Harry smiled and began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He was pulled towards Hermione while she closed every available inch between them. She pulled away and blushed when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Now, if you guys are done, I believe there is a dark lord that needs to be defeated along with some horucruxes." Draco said.

Hermione nodded and pulled away.

"I love you." Harry said before exiting the door.

"I love you too."

**Three Months Later . . . .**

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Hermione and Ginny were silently sipping their coffee when the Daily Prophet arrived.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

Hermione was too tired to even look at the front cover. She just pulled out her usual local section and began to scan the headlines.

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

She became lost in her thoughts of moments of her and Harry together.

_**Flashback . . .**_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

"Hermione, um, I was wondering, if you're available, would you go with me to the Graduation Ball?" Harry asked.

_Last chance for one last dance_

"I'd love too, Harry." Hermione answered.

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden crash of a coffee mug hitting the floor and shattering.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked while casting spells to clean up Ginny's coffee.

"He won, he won." Ginny shouted.

"What? Who won?" Hermione asked.

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

"Harry, he won the war against Voldermort."

"He did? Oh my god, that's great." Hermione said while joining Ginny in jumping up and down. When their excitement died down, Hermione grabbed the paper and began to read the front page article.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

"Ginny, it says that Voldermort was defeated two weeks ago. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and many others are recovering from injuries at St. Mungos. No visitors are allowed and no release date has been set." Hermione said, summarizing the article.

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

"I hope they are okay." Ginny said.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"Who, us? We're just fine. Those people at the hospital were fussing about us, saying we needed to rest. Can you believe them? I've never felt better." Draco said as Ginny jumped in his arms as Hermione jumped into Harry's waiting arms.

"I missed you so much Harry." Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too. Like you wouldn't believe." Harry said with tears in his own eyes.

_So far away,_

_So far away,_

_Been far away for far too long_

**Later in the living room after dinner. . . . .**

" . . . . and then Potter here, pulled the ol' Avada Kedarva on Voldie and wham, he was done. Seems like love was the power that he knew not. It looked like Harry was about to lose, when Voldermort said something about the famous 'Harry Potter' liking a mudblood. Let's just say, that was the last thing Voldermort ever said." Draco said finishing the story of the defeat over Voldermort.

_So far away, _

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

"I wish that you didn't have to go." Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't worry, I didn't get hurt too bad. They only kept me in the hospital because of the nightmares that I was having." Harry replied. "They also wanted to see if any more Death Eaters showed up."

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_that I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

"The only thing that kept me going was thinking of you." Harry said trying to calm Hermione down.

_And I forgive you _

_for being away for far too long_

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied by kissing her.

_So keep breathing_

When they separated, Harry said, "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm never leaving again."

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Hold onto me and never let me go_

**The End**

Please review!


End file.
